Uma Carta de Natal
by GillovnyReal
Summary: (Gillovny) David surpreende Gillian, mandando uma carta para ela.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma Carta de Natal**

* * *

 _Hey sweetheart,_

 _Eu sei que você deve está estranhando isso chegar apenas agora, mas eu disse a você que eu iria te surpreender você Natal, bem, eu espero que eu faça. Eu sou grato por tudo o que me aconteceu neste ano e em todos os outros que eu passei com você. Eu agradeço por toda a alegria que eu tive, que nós tivemos juntos e por saber que você é feliz. Eu fico feliz em saber que eu sou um dos responsáveis pela sua felicidade, Gillian, e eu não digo isso com pretensão alguma, porque eu sei que eu sou, assim como você é da minha. Eu não tinha nada para desejar neste Natal, porque eu já tinha tudo; assim eu pensei._

 _Mas tem algo que eu ainda quero, baby. Eu pensei muito antes de escrever esta pequena carta e é por isso que ela chegou apenas agora. Eu já estou enrolando aqui, então vou voltar ao foco (eu posso até imaginar o sorriso que você deu agora). Mas Gillian, eu sei o quanto nós já conversamos sobre isso, e como estamos de acordo com nosso relacionamento, e eu estou satisfeito com isso. Mas apesar de ter tudo, tem algo que eu ainda quero e nunca imaginei fazer novamente, mas que com você isso soa como algo que deva ser feito. E eu sei que no fundo você quer isso também — pelo menos foi isso que eu disse para mim mesmo ao decidir escrever essa carta. Não é que nada falte em nosso relacionamento, Gillian, apesar de ainda haver a distância, mas que será resolvido em breve, como já decidimos. Mas apesar de você ser minha melhor amiga, minha parceira, minha amante, minha namorada, minha alma gêmea, ainda tem algo mais que eu quero._

 _Então é por isso que eu estou te pedindo, Gillian Leigh Anderson, para se tornar também minha esposa, (Por favor, não ria, eu estou falando sério. Eu não bati a cabeça e nem estou bêbado). Você aceita se casar comigo, Gillian? Você não tem que responder à esta carta imediatamente e nem ligar para dizer a sua resposta. E não se sinta mal em me dizer não, eu vou entender isso baby, e nada vai mudar, eu prometo a você. Isso é apenas algo que eu quero fazer, mas acima de tudo que você queira também. Eu já sou seu de qualquer maneira, assim como você é minha. Eu apenas quero fazer isso, eu quero me casar com você, acordar no dia seguinte e olhar nos olhos da minha esposa, amante, parceira, minha alma gêmea. Eu sei que estou velho para isso, mas se você quiser, nós podemos fazer isso._

 _Então Gillian, pense no que você quer. Eu vou esperar a sua reposta seja ela qual for, e eu serei feliz com qualquer resposta, porque isso significa que eu estarei olhando nos seus olhos quando você me dizer. É por isso que espero a sua resposta apenas quando estivermos juntos, e isso será logo, faltam poucos dias, e eu estou contando; como sempre faço. E Gillian, se você disser sim, eu tenho o seu anel comigo, e se você disser não, eu tenho chocolates. Você ganhará em qualquer escolha, baby. E se você quiser os dois, você terá, eu não me importo. Eu apenas quero que você continue feliz e que eu continue sendo uma das razões para isso. Eu espero que os dias passem rápido e logo possamos estar juntos, babe. Estou morrendo de saudades de você._

 _Não se esqueça nunca o quanto eu te amo, Gillian._

 _Para sempre seu,_

 _David._

Gillian estava em lágrimas ao terminar de ler a carta de David. Quando ela recebeu um envelope vermelho com sua caligrafia nele — alguns minutos atrás — ela não poderia imaginar o que ele teria escrito. Ela ficou surpresa ao receber uma carta dele dois dias depois do Natal — fazia muito tempo que eles não mandavam cartas um para o outro. Eles haviam se falado várias vezes e ele não falou nada sobre lhe enviar uma carta. Mas ele realmente lhe disse que a surpreenderia neste natal. Gillian não sabia o que podia ser, mas desde que o Natal havia passado, ela pensou que seria algo quando eles se encontrassem; alguns dias depois do ano novo. Mas um pedido de casamento, em uma carta? Ela nunca poderia imaginar. Ela e David já tinham conversado sobre casamento anos atrás e sabiam que isso não aconteceria. Eles estavam bem assim como estavam, aliás cada vez o relacionamento deles ficava melhor e mais forte, passando por qualquer dificuldade que aparecia. Eles não sentiam essa necessidade, mas agora ela percebe que ele ainda queria se casar novamente.

Gillian ficou pensando por uns instantes, querendo ligar imediatamente para ele. Mas David pediu que ela pensasse no que ela queria, e lhe desse uma resposta apenas quando eles estivessem juntos. Ainda falta alguns dias, ela tem tempo para pensar, e quando eles falassem ao telefone eles podem ignorar este assunto, e esperar até Janeiro. Mas ela não precisa de mais tempo para pensar, ela já tem a sua resposta para ele. Ela sabe o que quer. Mas ela irá exigir seus chocolates também.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ano Novo**

Ele ficou tranquilo durante todos esses dias, mas então hoje, quando ela lhe dará sua resposta, ele está inexplicavelmente nervoso. David ao escrever a carta, estava certo que isso era o que ele deveria fazer, mas agora ele já não tinha tanta certeza assim. _Será se Gillian aceitaria só porque é o que ele queria?_ Não, ele a conhece muito bem e sabe que ela só faz o que quer. Mas então ela pode não aceitar. _Isso significa que ela não quer casar ou não quer casar com ele?_ Novamente David volta a consciência e se lembra de que ele conhece Gillian e o quanto ela o ama. Ele nem entende o porquê está com estes pensamentos desde hoje cedo, principalmente desde que ela ligou informando que já havia pousado e logo estaria aqui. Ela tinha recusado ele de ir buscá-la. Talvez ela não queria que ele a olhasse no aeroporto e soubesse que sua resposta seria não. Ele disse que não era para ela se sentir mal em dizer não a ele, caso seja essa a sua escolha. Ele prometeu que nada mudaria, e nada vai. Mas ele não pode negar a pequena decepção caso ela diga não. Não por sua resposta, mas sim por ele ter pedido, e colocado eles nesta situação.

Ele estava confiante desde quando escreveu a carta, mas ao enviá-la lhe deu aquele frio na barriga, se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa. Ele quer isso, mas não sabia se ela queria também, pelo menos ele achava que sim, se qualquer sinal de que ela queria que eles morassem juntos era no fundo o desejo de se casar. Eles podiam apenas morar juntos, sem necessidade de casar — ela já fez isso uma vez — eles já eram um casal, mas David recentemente sentiu o desejo de fazer isso com ela, e foi por isso que ele lhe disse que a surpreenderia neste natal. Ele planejou fazer exatamente assim — a enviando uma carta, que foi algo que eles fizeram por muito tempo — qualquer um acharia isso estranho e pouco pessoal, mas não Gillian, ele sabia que ela veria isso como algo pensativo e especial. David tinha pedido para ela não responder rápido e só dar a resposta pessoalmente, mas ele podia ter certeza que ela comentaria algo sobre a carta quando eles se falaram no mesmo dia em que ela recebeu. Mas para sua surpresa, além de não comentar nada, ela não deu nenhum sinal sobre qual era sua decisão ou se ela havia gostado da surpresa. Gillian estava fazendo o que ele disse, mas ele não deixou de se surpreender. Em todas as suas ligações, eles falaram sobre tudo, menos sobre a carta. Estava tudo bem, até que ele começou a interpretar isso como um possível não. E agora prestes a tê-la na sua frente, ele não pode ajudar mas ficar ainda mais nervoso. Ele está morrendo de saudades dela, e tudo o que ele quer e abraçar e beijá-la por todos os dias em que ficaram longe um do outro. Não importa sua resposta, ele apenas quer ela perto dele.

David foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o carro em que a trazia parar na frente de sua porta. Gillian sabia o código de segurança do portão — assim como tinha as chaves desta casa e do apartamento em NY — de modo que entrava sempre sem ter que ligar para ele. Definitivamente já eram um casal e agiam como tal, faz tempo. _Quem precisar de casamento?_ Ele pensou ao ir encontrá-la na porta de entrada.

Gillian estava pegando sua bagagem das mãos do motorista quando viu David aparecendo na porta. Tudo o que ela queria era correr para seus braços, mas ela se conteve. Ela tinha um jogo para jogar antes.

Quando o motorista entrou no carro para sair da residência, David se aproximou pegando sua mala e levando para dentro.

"Hey, você fez uma boa viagem? " Ele perguntou se aproximando para abraçá-la. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, fechou os olhos e inalou seu cheiro, que ela tanto sentiu falta.

Gillian podia perceber que David estava nervoso, assim como ela estava. Mas agora aqui com ele, ela poderia relaxar e brincar com ele; como ela já havia planejado.

"Foi boa. Como você está? " Ela perguntou se afastando dele e lhe dando um beijo em sua bochecha ao invés de na boca.

"Bem. Melhor agora. E você? Quer descansar ou comer alguma coisa? " David perguntou se tornando mais nervoso. Eles estavam agindo como velhos amigos — o que eles são, é serão sempre — mas muito tinha mudado e eles costumam pular nos braços do outro depois que ficavam um tempo sem se verem, ainda mais passando natal e ano novo longe.

"Um pouco cansada, mas com fome. "

"Eu vou te preparar alguma coisa. Vamos, " ele disse pegando a mão dela para irem até a cozinha.

"Espere David. Não precisa me preparar nada. Eu só quero os chocolates que você disse que tinha para mim, " ela disse em um tom sério.

 _E aí está a resposta dela,_ ele pensou. David tinha dado a opção do chocolate justamente para dar a ela uma maneira mais fácil de declinar do seu pedido, o que fez bem. Ele só não imaginava que iria doer um pouco.

"É claro, eles estão bem ali, esperando por você. " Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e soltou sua mão para pegar os chocolates que estavam em cima de um móvel. Quando ele os pegou ele fez uma pausa para olhar para a pequena caixa de veludo que estava ao lado do chocolate. _Você não foi o escolhido_ , ele pensou, e então voltou para Gillian e lhe entregou seu presente.

"É o seu preferido. Eu sabia que você não iria resistir, "ele brincou e dessa vez seu sorriso foi maior ao ver o sorriso que ela deu ao abrir a embalagem. _É isso que importa._

"Mmmm, " ela murmurou ao colocar um tablete em sua boca. Ela lhe ofereceu e ele tirou um pedaço.

"É muito bom, " ele disse ao comer.

"Bom? Isso é divino, David, " ela disse comendo outro e ele riu.

"Guardarei o resto para mais tarde, " ela disse depois de comer o terceiro pedaço e colocou o chocolate em cima da sua bolsa que estava no sofá.

Ela voltou para perto de David lhe agradeceu pelo chocolate e desta vez deu um beijo em sua boca, um suave, mas que fez os dois suspirarem. Ela se afastou e olhou para ele.

"Agora eu quero a outra coisa que você tem para mim, " Ela disse e por um instante deixou David confuso. O que ela queria dizer com outra coisa? Ela estava se referindo ao anel? Ele disse que ela poderia ficar com os dois, então isso quer dizer que ela também quer o anel, mas não o pedido? Raramente David não conseguia ler Gillian, mas agora era um desses momentos.

"David? " Ela o chamou ao perceber que ele estava perdido em pensamentos. "O meu outro presente, onde está? " Ela perguntou quando ele pareceu prestar atenção novamente.

"É, está ali. Certo, eu vou pegar, " ele disse se soltando dela e indo pegar o anel.

Ele voltou e ela estava sorrindo para ele com seus olhos brilhando. Quando ele ia lhe entregar ela o fez parar.

"Eu acho que você deve fazer uma pergunta antes. Eu já não me lembro exatamente o que dizia a carta, " ela mentiu. Gillian sabe exatamente o que dizia na carta. Sua memória podia ser ruim, mas ela nunca iria esquecer de cada palavra que ele disse na carta.

David franziu a testa, ele não sabia se ela estava brincando ou não. Seu rosto novamente estava ilegível para ele e estava sério sem um traço de sorriso.

"Gillian, eu ... sobre a carta, "ele começou, mas ele estava ainda mais nervoso.

Ele olhou para baixo e Gillian percebeu que ele não estava entendendo tudo como brincadeira dela, e decidiu que já tinha jogado o bastante. Seu nervosismo já havia passado e agora ela queria logo lhe dizer sua resposta.

"David, " ela disse o fazendo olhar para ela. "Eu estou brincando. Eu sei exatamente o que diz na carta. Mas eu quero ouvir de você. Eu preciso ouvir isso na sua voz, "ela disse suavemente. E como mágica ele voltou a lê-la e saber exatamente o que ela queria, e qual era sua resposta, ela apenas queria ouvir da boca dele o pedido. Ele sorriu por ela ter jogado com ele e ele ter caído. Ele amava esses momentos dela.

Segurando a caixa com uma mão e a mão dela com a outra, David olhou para ela e já poderia ver seus olhos lacrimejando, assim como estava os dele. Agora que ela deixou a brincadeira de lado suas emoções estavam voltando à tona.

"Gillian Leigh Anderson, você aceita se casar comigo? " Ele disse e apenas bastou falar isso para as lágrimas de Gillian caírem, ela estava chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo e o coração de David estava batendo ainda mais rápido.

"Oh Deus, sim, é claro que eu aceito, " ela disse e finalmente pulou em seus braços. David a pegou e a girou fazendo ela rir mais alto. Quando ele a colocou no chão ele foi até a porta que dava para seu quintal.

"ELA DISSE SIM! " Ele gritou como se alguém pudesse ouvir. Gillian riu e corou e corou e escondeu o rosto com as duas mãos.

"Você é louco. Ainda bem que não fomos para outro lugar, ou agora o mundo saberia que vamos nos casar, " ela disse quando ele voltou para ela, a abraçando e a girando novamente pela sala.

O sorriso dele era capaz de iluminar um campo de futebol, e qualquer dúvida que ela pudesse ter, teria acabado ao ver esse sorriso. Mas ela nunca teve qualquer dúvida. Eles estavam fazendo a coisa certa.

"Eu não me importaria. Eu estou tão feliz, Gillian " ele disse ainda rindo e ele a beijou novamente.

"David, você está esquecendo do meu anel, " ela o lembrou ao quebrar o beijo.

"Porque eu tenho a sensação que você só veio pelos seus presentes? " Ele brincou.

"Bem, isso é verdade, " ela riu quando ele a apertou. "Mas principalmente por você, "o beijou novamente.

David então abriu a caixa de veludo para revelar o lindo anel de diamante Tiffany com lapidação princesa com a borda cravejada de pequenos e brilhantes diamantes. Ele não sabia o que brilhava mais; o anel ou seus olhos. Ele pegou sua mão e ao perceber que ela estava tremendo deu um beijo antes de colocar o anel em seu dedo.

"Uau, é tão lindo, David, " ela disse ainda admirando seu anel de noivado. "Eu acho que agora sou sua noiva. Nós estamos noivos, David, " Gillian disse com a sua voz alta de animação. "Eu ainda não acredito que vamos fazer isso. " Ela parecia tão feliz e David sentiu seu coração quase explodir de alegria e amor.

"Eu que não acredito que você irá se tornar a Sra. Duchovny, " ele disse a puxando pela cintura.

"Oh eu irei, mas eu continuarei usando Gillian Anderson. " Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o bicou nos lábios.

Ele percebeu que ela ainda olhava para o anel. "Você sempre será Gillian Anderson para mim. " Ela olhou para ele novamente e sorriu.

"Eu te amo tanto, David, " ela disse com seus olhos brilhando novamente.

"Eu também te amo, babe. E eu senti sua falta. " Ele então a beijou apaixonadamente, como sempre fazia no momento em que eles se viam depois de um tempo.

O beijo aprofundou ainda mais, suas línguas lutando uma com a outra e provando o sabor de chocolate. E todo o estado emotivo e alegre deles deu lugar ao desejo de reconectarem agora com seus corpos.

David a pegou em seus braços e a levou para o quarto. Gillian rapidamente tirou sua camiseta assim que ele a colocou no chão. Ele por sua vez levou todo o tempo para despi-la e olhar para seu corpo. Ele sentia falta de tudo nela.

Gillian deitou completamente nua na cama. David tirou o resto de suas roupas, também de forma lenta, a provocando. Gillian apesar da pressa de tê-lo, apreciou o mini strip-tease que ele estava fazendo para ela. Ele já estava duro como uma rocha e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior ao ver sua ereção finalmente fora de seus boxers. David deitou na cama se posicionando em cima dela, e depois de beijá-la, desceu com os lábios por seu corpo. Gillian já estava molhada e preparada para ele, mas já sabia que ele não iria transar com ela rapidamente. Ele iria adorar seu corpo primeiro e então, fazer amor com ela. E apesar do desespero de ter ele dentro dela, Gillian apreciou a sensação de sua quente língua pelo seu corpo, e agora ele estava lambendo suas dobras e sugando levemente seus clitóris.

David conhecia seu corpo como um mapa, sabia todos os lugares que lhe davam mais prazer e sabia qual a pressão certa deveria aplicar. Ela também o conhecia muito bem e poderia fazê-lo implorar em poucos minutos apenas envolvendo seus lábios em seu pênis e girando sua língua do jeito que apenas ela sabia. Eles conheciam bem o corpo um do outro, mas também conheciam um ao outro. Eles poderiam ler o outro como um livro; um livro que eles nunca se cansariam de ler. Eles iriam dar um grande passo, mas eles estavam prontos para isso.

Ela veio intensamente, com sua boca ainda colocando beijos em seu corpo. Quando ele novamente alcançou sua boca, ela passou os braços e pernas em volta dele, o fazendo entrar nela. Ela queria sentir ele a preenchendo, sentir essa energia que ela sempre sentiu quando estar com ele, quando ela se perdia em seu orgasmo e ele estar lá para segurá-la.

David começou se movendo lentamente dentro dela, mas batendo em todos os pontos certos. Gillian levantava seus quadris e encontrava suas investidas, fazendo seu pênis bater mais fundo dentro dela, e os fazendo gemer a cada estocada. Ela já estava perto novamente e sabia que ele também estava; mas fazendo esforço para continuar em um ritmo lento. Ela conseguiu abrir os olhos e olhou para seu intenso olhar, cheio de desejo e amor por ela. Levantando uma mão até seu rosto, ela limpou uma linha de suor e passou os dedos em seu templo onde havia uma veia saltada do esforço que ele estava fazendo para se segurar.

"Mais rápido, babe, "ela conseguiu falar. "Rápido, por favor, eu estou... "Ela não terminou e engasgou, soltando um gemido ao sentir seus dedos tocando seu clitóris. Agora seria questão de segundos para ela vir novamente.

David beijou sua testa e com mais algumas estocadas mais rápidas, ambos gozaram juntos gritando o nome um do outro. Ele caiu para o lado, mas a levou com ele, ainda dentro dela.

Gillian agora estava exausta, seus olhos implorando para continuarem fechados, ela queria dormir assim — em seus braços ouvindo as rápidas batidas de seu coração. Quando ele deslizou para fora dela, Gillian deu um suspiro e levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. David a estava olhando com aquele lindo sorriso que ele deu quando ela lhe disse sim.

"Oi minha noiva, " ele brincou e ela se juntou a ele nas risadas.

Ela deitou a cabeça novamente em seu peito e brincou com seu anel. David deu um beijo em sua cabeça e então pegou sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos e as descansando em seu peito.

"Você gostou? " Ele perguntou olhando para suas mãos juntas e acariciando seu dedo onde o anel estava.

"Muito, é perfeito, David, " ela disse também olhando para suas mãos.

"West me ajudou escolher. Bem, ela me ajudou escolher alguns e no final eu me decidi por este, " ele explicou.

"Ela sabe então? " Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Sim, mas eu não disse como faria o pedido ou ela teria rido de mim caso você dissesse não." Ele riu. Sua filha tinha adorado a ideia dele pedir Gillian em casamento, mas certamente não iria aprovar sua escolha de fazer isso em uma carta.

"Eu não iria dizer não, " ela disse, franzindo a testa, mesmo ele não podendo ver.

"Você tinha uma escolha, por isso eu disse que teria os chocolates. Eu quis te dar uma saída, caso você não quisesse, " ele disse dando outro beijo em sua cabeça.

"Eu não pensei nessa opção em nenhum instante. Eu não tinha dúvidas, eu sabia o que eu queria, " Gillian disse e olhou para ele novamente.

"Você fez tudo aquilo só para brincar comigo, não foi? " David perguntou rindo.

"Eu estava tão nervosa. Eu tinha que brincar com você para relaxar um pouco. Desculpe se eu te deixei com dúvidas, " ela disse e o beijou.

"Sem problema. Eu ainda te amo, " ele brincou e deu outro beijo nela. Gillian bocejou e então deitou a cabeça em cima do coração dele, que agora batia no ritmo normal. Ela agora queria apenas dormir no calor dos seus braços.

"Feliz Ano Novo, sweetheart, " ele disse, acariciando seu cabelo. Gillian sorriu e com os olhos fechados deu um beijo em seu peito. Eles estavam começando um lindo e feliz ano novo.


End file.
